Gotthardbahn
Mit dem Namen Gotthardbahn wird die rund 250 Kilometer lange Eisenbahnstrecke durch die Alpen von Luzern nach Lugano (via Immensee – Goldau — Göschenen und nach dem Alpengipfel via Chiasso) unter den Gipfeln des Gotthardmassivs hindurch bezeichnet. Sie ist zweispurig und wurde ab 1916 elektrifiziert. Bekannte E-Loks für schwere Güterzüge auf dieser Strecke sind die so genannten schweizer Krokodile. Die Gotthardbahn benutzt als Zulaufstrecken / Talbahn von Luzern bzw. von Zürich bis Immensee die Schweizerische Nordostbahn und die Aargauische Südbahn. Dann fährt sie am Südwestufer des Zuger Sees entlang über Goldau (517 m ü. M.), weiter durch das Muotatal zum Vierwaldstättersee (Brunnen, Flüelen). Von dessen Südende (435 m ü. M.) in Flüelen steigt sie im Reusstal bis Göschenen auf einer Strecke von 40 Kilometern über 600 m auf die 1151 Meter Höhe an. Im Kursbuch trägt die Strecke die Nr. 600. interne Weblinks dazu * Gotthardpass, über den Gotthardpass, Geschichte … * [[WPgbBesser| eine bessere ältere Wikipediaversion über die Gotthardbahn]], und über Das Modell Rei.h. - Beschreibung Faszination GB hier - Homep. Fasz. GB - S. Köttgen (Steinsfeld-Reichelshofen) * Kartenausschnitt Airolo etc. (zur Goo.karte) * NEAT – Alptransit ( Homep. ……… ) Im Süden des Gotthard-Massivs steigt sie von Airolo bis Bellinzona etwa 900 Meter auf einer Stecke von 65 km Länge in die Leventina hinunter. Beziehungsweise umgekehrt. Die Steigungen im Tunnel-Abschnitt: Vom nördlichen Tunnelportal in Göschenen aus steigt die Tunnelstrecke über 7,5 km um 45 Meter zum Scheitelpunkt auf 1.151 Meter über dem Meer. Zum südlichen Tunnelportal in Airolo fällt die Tunnelstrecke wieder um 9 Meter. = Die alte Gotthardbahn als Thema von Modellbahnanlagen = Die alte Gotthardbahn ist wegen ihrem spektakulären Streckenverlauf mit vielen Bauwerken bekannt und kann Modellbahner zum Nachbau reizen. Aber wer sie sich diese Strecke als Thema seiner Modellbahnanlagen nimmt, der hat es schwer. :In 1:87 übertragen — den H0-Maßstab, was heißt das denn ? - - - > 200 km in Wirklichkeit wären ca. 2300 m H0-Gleise. ::: Auch in 1:220 bedeutet diese Entfernung immer noch 900 m Gleise (in Spur Z). Und selbst wenn man nur einen Ausschnitt von 10 km vor und nach dem Tunnel abbilden wollte (ohne den Tunnel, für den im Modell dann symbolisch das jeweilige Portal aureichen muss) wäre also immer noch ein Zehntel dieser Gleislängen notwendig (230 / 90 m ). Ungefaltet. Unter dem Zwang der häuslichen Raumverhältnisse werden von der Nordrampe und Südrampe deshalb meist nur Teile, die "spektakulärsten Ausschnitte" ausgewählt. In Wirklichkeit ( und im fiktiven Gesamt-Modell) ist die gesamte Bahnlinie aber doch ein wesentlich größeres Unternehmen (nur zur Erinnerung, nicht zur Entmutigung). Beliebter Auschnitt ist Wassen-Göschenen. * 30. August, 26. September und 24.Oktober 2015 Der Gotthard zur Dampfzeit. Ausstellung der IG-Gotthardbahn. Fahrbetrieb auf einer Modulanlage H0. * Eisenbahn.exe Professional 9.0 - Faszination der St. Gotthard-Nordrampe (Add-on) Das offizielle Addon "Eisenbahn. exe Professional 9. 0 - Faszination der St. Gotthard-Nordrampe" ist zu den Simulatoren "Eisenbahn. exe Professional 7. 0" bis "Eisenbahn. exe Professional 9. 0" kompatibel. Zusätzlich wird die Spezial-Edition von "Eisenbahn. exe Professional 8. 0 - Expert" mitgeliefert und ist so auch ohne zusätzliche Programme der Reihe lauffähig. Diese Erweiterung widmet sich der Schweizer St. Gotthardbahn und bietet eine etwa 29 Kilometer lange Teilstrecke von Immensee (bei Luzern) bis zum Nordportal bei Bhf Göschenen. Neben besonders hohen Brücken, starken Steigungen und Tunneln bietet die Strecke insgesamt 7478 Modelle, von denen etwa 400 neu entworfen wurden. Gotthardbahn in der Realität Mit dem Namen Gotthardbahn wird die rund 200 Kilometer lange Bahnstrecke durch die Alpen von Luzern bzw. Zürich auf der Nordseite nach Lugano (via Immensee – Goldau - Goldau - Göschenen bis Chiasso, Grenze) bezeichnet. Sie ist eine der wichtigen Nord-Süd-Passagen in Europa. ::* Dort eine ausführlichere Streckenbeschreibung * Eine plastische Schilderung vom Lok-Fahren am Gotthard gibt Bruno Lämmli, Erstfeld, hier ("Alltag, Ein Arbeitstag als Lokführer"). Anlage von Fritz Sommer, Mogelsberg * Der Mann, der mit den Zügen spricht | zB bei 3Sat | TV-Programm | KURIER.at kurier.at › detail › sTitle=Der Mann, der ... Eine ganze Etage seines Hauses hat der 72jährige Fritz Sommer aus Mogelsberg im Toggenburg seiner Leidenschaft ... Nord- und Südrampe angedeutet Steuerung mit der (heute) alten Telefontechnik Dokumentation Film von Béatrice Mohr, CH 2009 Stereo, 16:9 20 Minuten-Video Autor: Film von Béatrice Mohr Ihre Bedeutung für die Nachbarländer 96px|right Jedes Jahr im Herbst ist es dann soweit: ::Wintersperre - Die meisten Alpenpässe wegen Schnee gesperrt :::(2014 erst im November, aber auch schon mal im Oktober) … und das dauert dann bis in den Februar oder März. Wie soll in diesen Monaten der Güterverkehr laufen? Die Eisenbahn konnte das Problem mit ihren Tunnels und Schneefräsen besser als die Straße bewältigen. * siehe dazu vor Ort: das [http://www.passosangottardo.ch/de/musei.html Museo Nazionale del San Gottardo auf der Passhöhe (auf et. etwa Sankt-Gotthard-Nationalmuseum) ] Elektrifizierung Fa. Selve, Thun, lieferte die Fahrleitungsdrähte für die Elektrifizierung der Gotthardbahn von 1916 – 1922. ---- ---- Stationen, Brücken, Tunnel Die Stationen, Brücken, Tunnel stehen in einer geografisch geordneten Liste. (Vermutlich komplett: http://www.gotthardbahn.ch/3_daten/3-daten.htm alles im Objekt-Verzeichnis zur Strecke) * Bhf Arth-Goldau - Km 8.87 * Bhf Steinen - Km 13.92 * Bhf Schwyz - Km * Bhf Brunnen - Km * Bhf Sisikon - Km * Bhf Flüelen - Km * Bhf Altdorf - Km 35.25 * Bhf Erstfeld - Km 41.58 * Bhf Amsteg-Silenen - Km 46.55 * ehem. Bhf Intschi - Km 49.96 * Blockstelle Zgraggen, Schattdorf - Km 50.54 * Bhf Gurtnellen - Km 54.4 * Blockstelle Pfaffensprung - Km 58.42 * Bhf Wassen - Km 62.76 * Blockstelle Eggwald - Km 66.63 * Bhf Göschenen - Km 70.44, nördliche Tunnelportale * …… * der Abschnitt mit dem eigentlichen Gipfel-Tunnel (15 km Länge, auf einer Höhe von ca. 1.100 m ü.M.) * …… * Bhf Airolo - Km 86.20, südliches Tunnelportal * …… * Bhf Sordo * Bhf Ambri-Piotta * Bhf Rodi-Fiesso * Bhf Pardorea * Bhf Faido * Bhf Chiggiogna * Bhf Lavorgo * Bhf Pianotondo * Bhf Giornico * Bhf Bodio * Bhf Pollegio * Bhf Biasca * …… Geschichte Nach der Semmeringbahn (1854), der Brennerbahn (1867) und der Mont-Cenis-Bahn (1871) war die Gotthard-Bahn (Abkürzg. GB, Teilstrecken in Betrieb ab 1874) die vierte Alpenüberquerung mit Schienen. Die Fertigstellung konnte 1882 gefeiert werden. [[Datei:Configure_32.png|thumb|332px| noch zu bearbeiten]] Zu behandelnde Stichworte bei Ausführungen zur Baugeschichte: siehe dazu den Artikel bei Wikipedia: * Gotthardpass ( die verschiedenen Alpenpassagen an dieser Stelle ) ::Planung, -sphase ::Bau ::Streik und dessen Niederschlagung ::Todesopfer, Denkmal an die … :: Der Dampflokomotiven-Betrieb in der ersten Phase der Bahn ::Elektrifizierung ab 1916, Kraftwerke ::Entwicklung der Signal- und Steuerungstechnik ::neu, im Zuge der NEAT, der Gotthardbasis-Tunnel :: :: Am 7. August 1863 gründeten fünfzehn Kantone und die beiden Bahngesellschaften Schweizerische Centralbahn (SCB) und NOB die grosse Gotthardvereinigung. Der Politiker und Bankier Alfred Escher, einflussreichster Schweizer seiner Zeit und Befürworter der Gotthardidee, wurde Präsident des Komitees. In der Folge wurde das auf den Plänen Wetlis und Kollers basierend das Projekt von Anton Beckh und Robert Gerwig vorangetrieben. An der Berner Gotthardkonferenz vom September 1869 unter dem Vorsitz des Bundesrates Emil Welti wurde festgehalten: Es sollte eine durchgehende doppelspurige Adhäsionsbahn bebaut werden mit einer maximalen Steigung von 26 ‰, in Tunneln 23 ‰ und einem minimalen Radius von 300 Metern. Ein Scheiteltunnel sollte Göschenen und Airolo verbinden. Die Kosten für die Gotthardstrecke sollten 187 Millionen Franken betragen, davon rund 60 Millionen für den Tunnel. Italien sollte 45 Millionen, das neue Deutsche Reich und die Schweiz je 20 Millionen übernehmen, der Rest sollte am Kapitalmarkt aufgenommen werden. Der deutsch-französische Krieg verzögerte die Unterzeichnung vorerst. 1869 unterschrieben die Schweiz und Italien den sogenannten Gotthardvertrag und am 28. Oktober 1871 schliesslich auch das Deutsche Reich. Am 6. Dezember 1871 wurde die Gotthardbahngesellschaft (GB) unter dem Präsidium A. Eschers gegründet. Die finanzielle Kontrolle über die internationale Finanzierung hatte Escher, der 1856 die Schweizerische Kreditanstalt gegründet hatte, welche bei der Finanzierung der Gotthardbahn eine wichtige Rolle spielte. Abschnitte Die wichtigsten Abschnitte sind … __toc__ Die Nordrampe Nach der Talbahn von/nach Luzern bzw. Zürich (zuführende Strecken / Talbahn) - Bhf Goldau beginnt die eigentliche Rampe am Bhf Erstfeld bis hoch zum Bhf Göschenen (Station für die Vorspanndienste) Der Gotthard-Bahntunnel Im Unterschied zum im Bau befindlichen Gotthard-Basistunnel (im Konzept der NEAT, 550 m ü M, der fast 60 km Länge hat) heißt der wesentlich ältere Bahntunnel, Eröffnung 1882, in 1151 Meter Höhe mit 15 km Länge nun oft Gotthard-Scheiteltunnel. Außerdem gibt es in dem Bergstock einen neueren Strassentunnel (1980). Befestigungen An den Tunnelmündern gab es bis 1970 aus militärischen Gründen Befestigungsanlagen ……… Betriebs-Bf in Tunnelmitte Früher gab es eine Dienststation mit doppelten Gleiswechsel in der Mitte des Tunnels, die schon vor langer Zeit durch zwei doppelte Gleiswechsel bei den Drittelspunkten ersetzt wurde. Das Lokal der alten Dienststation ist noch als Znünizimmer für Streckenwärter/Streckenläufer vorhanden. thumb|332px Belüftungssystem Die Südrampe Bhf Airolo, Bhf Piotta(SBB-eigener Ritom-Stausee), Bhf Rodi-Fiesso (Höhe|942|CH), Piottino-Schlucht, Freggio-Kehrtunnel und Prato-Kehrtunnel hin zum 200 m tiefer liegenden Bahnhof Faido. Bhf Lavorgo (Höhe|615|CH), zwei Kehrtunnel (Biaschinaschlaufen), Bhf Giornico Höhe|391|CH. Bhf Biasca, Bhf Chiasso. ::am Pass des Monte Ceneri südlicher Zubringer für den bisherigen Gotthardtunnel bzw. tiefer :::+ Neubauten: südlicher Zubringer für den Gotthard-Basistunnel :(von Nord nach Süd aufgezählt) thumb|Logo der Schw. AG zur NEAT Weitere Strecken Nebenstrecken Ab Bahnhof Göschenen auf Höhe 1106 m CH fahren auch die schmalspurigen Zahnradbahn-Züge der Matterhorn-Gotthard-Bahn (ursprünglich Schöllenenbahn, dann Furka-Oberalp-Bahn), nach Bhf Andermatt. Zuführungsstrecken Nordseite Basel, St. Gallen, Zürich Olten Lü Die Strecke der Aargauischen Südbahn, einer gemeinsamen Tochter der Centralbahn und der Nordostbahn, Aarau–Rupperswil-Rotkreuz wurde am 1. Dezember 1881 eröffnet. Deren Verlängerung nach Immensee erfolgte am 1. Juni 1882. Dort bestand Anschluss an die am gleichen Tag eröffnete Gotthardbahn. Durch den Bau der beiden Strecken bestanden nun direkte Verbindungen von/nach Basel und ins Deutsche Reiche einerseits, ins Tessin und weiter nach Italien andererseits. Schon im Oktober 1887 war die Strecke Rotkreuz–Immensee überlastet. Bald mussten die Güteranlagen ausgebaut werden. Zuführungsstrecken Südseite Lü Der neue Gotthardbasistunnel Der Gotthard-Basistunnel im Zuge der NEAT besteht aus zwei 57 km langen Einspurröhren. Diese sind alle 325 Meter durch Querschläge miteinander verbunden. Zwei Nothaltepunkte sind als Reserve vorgesehen. Geplante Startbahnhöfe Nord — Süd: Der Gotthard-Basistunnel verbindet den Bhf Erstfeld am Urner Talboden mit dem Bhf Bodio in der Bassa Leventina bei Biasca im Kanton Tessin (WP-Links: Erstfeld im Urner Talboden mit Bodio bei Biasca im Kanton Tessin). Die Eröffnung des Gotthard-Basistunnels ist im Dezember 2016 geplant (Stand Okt. 2014). Zu der neuen Flachbahn gehören weitere zum Teil geplante, zum Teil im Bau befindliche längere Tunnel auf der Nord- und Südseite der Alpen. *''Siehe auch: '' http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gotthard-Basistunnel Tunnel der Nationalstrasse, A2-Straßentunnel Bereits seit 1980 vorhanden: Tunnel der Nationalstrasse A2, aber nun (24.09.2014 - Bern, awp/sda) kommt es nochmal - Das Parlament will den zweiten Gotthard-Strassentunnel. Der neue Gotthard-Strassentunnel soll gemäss Projekt ab etwa 2020 in sieben Jahren gebaut werden. Anschliessend wird der bestehende, 1980 eröffnete Strassentunnel gesperrt und saniert. Ab etwa 2030 sollen dann beide Tunnels je einspurig betrieben werden. Für das Projekt veranschlagt der Bundesrat rund 2,8 Mrd CHF. Die Gegner befürchteten, dass nach der Inbetriebnahme beider Tunnels über kurz oder lang in jeder Richtung auf zwei Spuren gefahren werde. Verkehrsministerin Doris Leuthard erinnerte an die Bestimmungen in der Verfassung, die einen Ausbau der Kapazität am Gotthard derzeit verunmöglichten. Ohne Volksabstimmung gebe es keinen Betrieb von je zwei Fahrspuren pro Richtung. * Zeitung dazu: NZZ Gotthard-Lokomotiven (Realität) Viele Lokomotivtypen wurden wegen den starken Anstiegen auf der Strecke speziell für die Gotthardbahn gebaut und werden daher Gotthardlokomotiven genannt: * Die Dampflokomotiven - Der Betrieb nach der Jahrhundertwende (D 3/3, D 4/4, A 3/5, C 4/5, C 5/6) * E-Loks: C 5/6, Be 4/6, Be 4/7, Ce 6/8, Be 6/8II, Ae 8/14 (Landilok), Ae 4/6, Ae 6/6, Re 6/6 und die Re 4/4III. Sie wurden dem Depot Erstfeld als Heimat-Bw zugeteilt. Von der Universallokomotive Ae 6/6 (Lok-Nr. 11401–11520) wurden von der SBB 120 E-Loks angeschafft. Die ab 1955 verwendeten Serienloks wurden in einem Baukastensystem gebaut, das auch für die Wartung Erleichterungen brachte. ;Verbleib SBB-Dampflok A 3/5 * 705 * * * SBB-Dampflok C 5/6 * 2978 * * * SBB-Elektrolokomotive Re 4/4 I * 10002 * * SBB-Dampflok C 5/6 * 2978 * Bedeutung, Ziele — früher und jetzt Unterschied für Güter- und Personenverkehr In der Neat wird es Personenzüge mit 250 km/h geben. Im Vergleich dazu wird ein Güterzug mehr als doppelt so lange benötigen. Das bedeutet, dass während längerer Zeit vor einem Personenzug kein Güterzug in den Tunnel einfahren kann, da sonst der Personenzug bremsen müsste. Das führt unweigerlich dazu, dass Güterzüge vor dem Tunnel warten müssen. Daher wurden dort Überholgleise von beträchtlicher Länge angelegt. Regionalverkehr, bzw. Südschweiz, Norditalien Als Gotthardexpress … wurde der Zuglauf Basel SBB bis HBf Mailand bezeichnet - kurz GB. Der historische Gotthard-Pullman der SBB Dieser Express bestand aus zwei Halbzügen mit je einem Pullmanwagen erster Klasse und einem mit Küche ausgestatteten Wagen zweiter Klasse. Dieses Wagenmaterial stellte die CIWLT. Als Gepäckwagen führten diese Halbzüge einen F3ü der SBB mit. Der eine Halbzug fuhr um 8:15 Uhr von Zürich und der andere ab 7:12 Basel SBB (er brachte inbesondere Reisende aus den Nachtzügen von Paris, Calais, Brüssel, Holland, Hamburg und Berlin nach Bhf Arth-Goldau). Dort wurden sie zur Weiterfahrt gekoppelt und das Gepäck in einen Vierachser umgeladen. D.h. der Zug bestand dann aus 5 Waggons. Als Zugloks waren anfänglich Be 4/6 später Maschinen des Typs Ae 4/7 eingesetzt. Der Zug erreichte Mailand um 13:55 Uhr mit Anschlüssen nach Genua, Bologna, Rom und Venedig. *Vergleiche ** Pullman-Express-Züge von 1925 bis 1939 (Wikip.Artikel), dort Hinweis insbesondere auf **'Edelweiss-Express' (Amsterdam – Brüssel –Luxemburg – Basel – Luzern/Zürich, Zubringerstrecke) und **'Gotthard-Pullman-Express' zwischen Basel und Mailand via Gotthardbahn, bzw. ** Gotthard-Oberland-Pullman-Express zwischen Paris und Mailand ** in der Zeit zwi. 1927 und 1931) -1- Weblinks dazu * Wikipedia: Gotthardbahn * http://www.lokifahrer.ch/Strecken/gotthardbahn-2.htm Lokifahrer.ch * gotthardbahn.de Jan Keckstein verlinkt wunderbar Photomotive mit ihrer Lage auf Streckenkarten und -diagrammen. Letzte Bearbeitung: Nov. 2005. * gotthardbahn.ch historische und andere Informationen zur Gotthardbahn, anderen Strecken und Modellbahnen, ständig aktualisiert von Waldis Carl * Kartenausschnitt Airolo * NEAT – Alptransit * AlpenTunnel.de: Gotthard-Bahn (Video Führerstandsfahrt, Vermessung) * Detaillierte Beschreibung von Bruno Lämmli * Friedensvertrag von Versailles. Artikel 321 bis 386. Häfen, Wasserstraßen und Eisenbahnen (28. Juni 1919), in: documentArchiv.de (Hrsg.) *In-Ku Bulletin 36: Die Gotthardbahn (PDF; 160 kB) * Faszination Gotthardbahn — Die Anlage in Steinsfeld-Reichelshofen zeigt die Nordrampe der berühmten Gotthardbahn in den Schweizer Alpen weitgehend originalgetreu auch in den Steigungen im Maßstab 1:87 umgesetzt.http://www.modellbahn-1a.de/cgi-bin/jump_1.cgi?ID=231 * Der Doppelspur-Ausbau am Gotthard von 1883 — 1947 Siehe auch [thumb|502px|Das [http://www.beobachter.ch/fileadmin/dateien/bilder-editionen/2009/16_09/ddr-gal08.jpg DDR-Modell von 1969, 16,10 Meter lang, 2,00 Meter breit und 2,35 Meter hoch. Es steht in einer abgewrackten Fabrik in Markranstädt bei Leipzig.]] * Denkmal für die Opfer des ersten Tunnelbaus * Eine bahntechnische Besonderheit im Zweiten Weltkrieg war der extra ausgestatte Der_schweizer_Generalszug Generalszug der SBB bzw. des schweizer Oberkommandierenden Guisan. - Er hieß auch "Generalszug Gotthard". Es gab besonders vorbereitete Unterstellmöglichkeiten. Existierende Modell-Anlagen * Im Verkehrshaus der Schweiz in Luzern - "das" Modell der Gotthard-Nordrampe (1959) zwischen Erstfeld und Wassen, inklusive von drei Kehrtunneln bei Wassen. 5,6 x 13 m. Max. Steigung: 26‰. Höhendifferenz der sichtbaren Strecke: 1,49 m. Total ca. 350 m Gleislänge für bis zu 16 Zügen gleichzeitig. * In Zug: die [http://www.vsfz.ch/vsfz.htm V'ereinigten '''S'pur-0-'F'''reunde der '''Z'entralschweiz (VSFZ)] bauen an einer grossen Spur-0-Anlage nach dem Vorbild der Gotthardbahn. Öffentliche Vorführungen nur in den Monaten Nov. und Dez. (s.u. - für Vereine und Gruppen spezielle Vorführungen). **Zitat von deren Website: “Obschon die Krokodile der SBB … Die hohe Untersetzung verleihte den Maschinen eine hohe Zugkraft, aber besonders die Blindwellen-Krokodile waren mit 65km/h Höchstgeschwindigkeit für die Hauptstrecken im Flachland schon bald zu langsam. Auf unserer Anlage sorgen automatisch gesteuerte Überholungshalte und eine Priorisierung der anderen Züge dafür, dass die langsamen Krokodile die anderen Züge weniger behindern.“ **Achtig: **Die Tage der offenen Tür 2014 sind dort auf die Wochenenden vom '''29. + 30. November und 6. + 7. Dezember 2014 festgelegt worden. **Video von Pennula, 51 Minuten, Bildergalerie * Modellklub des VEB Schaltanlagenbau Leipzig-Halle (Modellbahnzirkel im VEB; später TT-Gotthardbahn e. V.) ab 1969 in der DDR; 1991 besuchten die Modellbauer den Traumort. «Wir konnten feststellen: Es stimmt so, die Schweiz muss nichts ände''rn.» * [[Gotthardbahn-Anlage_Reichelshofen|'Faszination Gotthardbahn']] — die Gotthardbahn-Anlage in Reichelshofen (OT von Steinsfeld, eine H0-Anlage), knapp nördlich von Rothenburg ob der Tauber - so zu sagen das nördlichste Nordrampen-Modelll der Gotthardbahn. Es will möglichst vorbildgetreu den Abschnitt Göschenen bis Erstfeld mit 46 Viadukten und 22 Tunnels und den Bahnhöfen nachbauen. 900 m Gleis, 510 m Streckenlänge. Die Anlage entsteht ab 2001 mit vielen einzelnen Architekturmodellen. * Leipzig, die Interessengemeinschaft Gotthardbahn - Südrampe baut im Maßstab: 1:160, Spurweite N: Nachdem die Züge den 15 km langen Gotthardtunnel fiktiv durchquert haben — die Südrampe. Die Züge … fahren im Bahnhof Airolo nah Süden los. Auch ein Nachbau der südlichen Originalstrecke ist kaum zu verwirklichen. Dennoch scheint die Zusammenstellung der sehenswerten Höhepunkte dieser Teilstrecke gelungen. 96px|right * Z-Layout by Robert Albriton, Washington D.C., model in Z scale ("Swiss train watching at its best." Modulbauweise!) ** Welcome to the new z220.com (Homepage R Albriton, 2007) Sonderfahrten - Anbieter Planungen nach 2016 Geplant ist ein stündliches Angebot auf der Gotthardbahn mit Anschlüssen an den Fernverkehr in Erstfeld, Bellinzona und Lugano. Die InterRegio -Züge ab Basel und Zürich fahren künftig bis Erstfeld, gleichzeitig wird die RegioExpress -Linie von TILO über Biasca hinaus bis dorthin verlängert. Neu ergeben sich Direktverbindungen aus der Gotthard-Region und der Leventina bis Lugano, Mendrisio und Chiasso. Am Wochenende sollen einzelne InterRegio-Züge bis Göschenen verlängert werden, mit Anschlüssen an die Matterhorn-Gotthard-Bahn nach Andermatt. Für die Berufs-Pendler aus Schwyz und Uri wird es künftig morgens und abends den «Innerschweizer Sprinter» geben, eine direkte Verbindung nach Zug und Zürich Medien * mehr bei Gotthardbahn-Bücher -2- Weblinks, Videos * Links-Sammlung zur GotthBahn * Liste weiterer Links zur GB etc. bei www.gotthardmodell.ch * eduBS: Links und Materialien zum Unterricht beim Basler Bildungsserver :::In der Version vom Okt. 2014 (dort evtl. aktualisierte Weblinks) * Vgl. modellbau-wiki.de, zum Thema Gotthardbahn * VSFZ) baue, Video aus Zug von Pennula, 2013, 51 Min. * Im Vergleich das Original, neueres Video: ** Mit dem Salonwagen Pangottardo, dem braunen Krokodil und Dampfloks über den Gotthard (swr-Sendung bei youtube.com) * IG-Gotthard-Bahn Göschenen: Alois Feusi, Göschenen, 25.4.2014 für NZZ: Modellbahner bauen Gotthardbahn nach. Volldampf im Bahnhofbuffet Göschenen. Eine Gruppe Eisenbahnenthusiasten aus der halben Schweiz baut im Bahnhofbuffet Göschenen Teile der Gotthardstrecke in H0 nach und lässt Dampfzüge fahren. Einmal im Monat ist die Anlage für Besucher offen. (BILD Marco Brandi, Beat Gerber, Erich Schmied, Ernst Schuppli (v.l.n.r.) von der IG-Gotthard-Bahn in Göschenen. (Bild: Karin Hofer / NZZ)) ;www.youtube.com * Brugg: Die Modellbahn des Brugger Modelleisenbahn-Club BMC - Die Anlage ist einfach gigantisch * Willi Rutz: Traumhafte Modellbahn Furka Oberalp Modelleisenbahn Gletsch in H0m - von Pennula bei YouTube. * Josef Birkl: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nasi3DtIZDA * 96px|right Siehe auch * http://de.schweiz.wikia.com/wiki/Gotthard bei schweiz.wikia.com * 'Wie lange ist '''der derzeitige gotthard-tunnel? - Frage und Antwort Auto oder Zug? Wikia!frag.wikia.com/wiki/Wie_lange_ist_der_derzeitige_gotthard-tunnel... Arbeite deine Frage ein. Wie lange ist der derzeitige gotthard-tunnel? * de.schweiz.wikia.com/wiki/Ricola_(Kräuterbonbons) * Die verschiedenen ''Gotthardtunnels (Basis- , Scheitel- , Autobahn / Auto-, ehemalige nicht verwirklichte Bauprojekte … ) * Hier entstehen Bilderseiten und Links zu den Bahnen im ganzen Gotthardgebiet. * [http://www.eisenbahnfans.ch/bahnlinks.htm =mit 'nem [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kbQ1OGg2Cg Dampfzug auf den Gotthard= Mit der eep.9* gefilmten "Die Gotthard-Bahn in EEP" (ein Werbefilm für das Programm;einige Szenen sind echt gut gelungen) :::::::::::::* eep.9 = ein virtueller Eisenbahnsimulator für den PC train-simulatoren * Wer noch etwas für den PC (rail-sim.de) sucht: Die Gotthardbahn (WiP) . Kategorie:Gotthardbahn